Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch13
Chapter 13: Sibling Vengeance Is Complete ﻿I could barely open my eyes from the blinding collision between Ryan and the Kampe. By the time i could see again, Hannah had found a way out from under the rock and was now desperately trying to pull her spear from my elbow. "Cummon! Let Go!" she struggled. Her left arm was limp and dislocated, and her grip with her right was dripping red. Behind her was a huge pile of golden sand (most likely the Kampe) "What happened to your spear?" I asked. "Well, after you got splattered in poison, I threw my spear at that thing, which had absolutely no affect what so ever, and deflected it into your arm. I rushed to pull it out, but it spat poison onto my arm and then knocked me aside with its tail." "What about the rock?" "No clue, just woke up with it on top of me crushing my left arm". She gave one last yank and her spear finally came out. She got back up and gave me a hand up to my feet. She turned back to me "Do you know where Ryan is?" My eyes suddenly widened. "Ryan!" I rushed towards the pile of gold and literally dived in. I swam in it trying to find any trace of him, but when I saw the wristwatch shield with a broken strap, I feared the worst. I unearthed myself and showed Hannah the watch. She burst into tears (My eyes also watered up). Neither of us ever thought that an early death was the fate for Ryan. I told him that he would be a hero, the prophesied Child of Water. He then had the confidence to charge the Kampe while sucking in his fear. You wanted me to turn on my friends, you tricked me into believing that I would die with no happy ending. It shall be your end that pleases me! The last words he ever said. I regret that I ever let him take on the kampe on his own, after letting my guard down and getting sprayed by poison and leaving Ryan to defend himself. I just thought . . . I just thought of him like my younger brother, and I think I know that I might have one, but Ryan seemed to be the closest thing I had like that. "Oh there it is" A smaller hand reached out and grabbed the watch from my hands. I turned round at a most surprising face. "Ryan?" Ryan refitted the watch onto his wrist and shrank Fuscitiarius back into its model harpoon mode. "Hey, why are you two in tears?" "Your not dead?" I replied. Ryan turned round and showed us a fairly big claw mark on the back of his neck. "Nearly had my head, but I was too quick for the likes of that thing". Me and Hannah dived at him for a group hug. he struggled like we were suffocating him. "MmMmMm" Ryan mumbled. We let go and he breathed heavily. "What happened after the Kampe dissolved?" Hannah asked. "Well I saw you and Stuart unconscious and thought I might as well leave you be while I wash the blood off of Fuscitiarius". I wiped away my tears at this most relieving event. I smiled like I never thought. "Right, now what do we do?" Ryan asked. "The Quest is over" Hannah announced "Sooo . . ." Ryan punched the sky with his fist "Yeah". He then noticed us staring and blushed. " . . . So we can now return home". "Home? like New Orleans Home Home?" "No" I said to Ryan "Camp Half-Blood, your new home". Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends